Bo' Rai Cho
Bo' Rai Cho is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. About Bo' Rai Cho Bo' Rai Cho is an obese, somewhat drunken master of martial arts. He enjoys drinking alcoholic beverages and is famous for his "Puke Puddle" move. His primary fighting style is the Drunken Fist, of which it has been stated that he was the one responsible for that style's invention. Though he's an important part of the series, he did not appear in any game until Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance and only had a non-playable cameo in Mortal Kombat (2011). In Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho is an overweight fighter, with a "sack" of alcohol strapped to his back. He is in very baggy clothes, and staggers around aimlessly. He has long gray hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a fat face. Alternate Costume: Bo' Rai Cho wears a vest with a thick strap going around his chest. He also has spiked arm braces on his wrists. On his back, is his "sack" of alcohol. He has his hair tied back in a ponytail, and his gut hangs out of the vest. He wears baggy red and gold pants, with thick brown boots. In Deception, Bo'Rai Cho looks almost identical to what he looked like in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. He still has his long, dark hair, but now sports a beard. He still wears very baggy clothes. He has a dark red and brown vest/jacket thing on. It has a gold sun in the middle of his neck. His light brown, baggy pants are pulled up pretty high; he wears a red sash around his waster. His trademark jug of Outworld liquor is still strapped to his back. He fights barefoot but has his feet heavily taped. Alternate Costume: Bo'Rai Cho still sports a beard and has the tip of it pony tailed under his chin. His long dark hair is pony tailed in the back of his head too. Cho wears a baggy white robe with red wrist guards. There are various symbols adorning the front of his robe. There is also a strap running from his shoulder that contains his drink bottle attached to his back. He wears no belt and has baggy light brown/gold pants over dark shoes with gold trim. Storyline Bo' Rai Cho taught several great warriors, including Liu Kang, Shujinko and the legendary Muso Gonnosuke. Bo' Rai Cho originates from Outworld but has not, however, participated in a Mortal Kombat tournament, instead choosing to utilize his fighting skills to train Earthrealm warriors. He rose when the Deadly Alliance was formed. When his student Liu Kang was murdered by the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, he began training Liu Kang's fellow Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao, so that he could slay Shang Tsung. While the other Earthrealm warriors prepared for an attack against the Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho spied on Shang Tsung's palace and rescued Li Mei, another fellow native of Outworld. During the events of Mortal Kombat: Deception, he regrouped with other Earthrealm warriors led by the Thunder God Raiden and retreated. Later, he participated in the battle against Onaga and the Battle of Armageddon, sided with the Forces of Light, but ultimately died while trying to reach the top of the Pyramid of Argus. Biographies * Deadly Alliance: "During the years that Shang Tsung had sponsored the Mortal Kombat tournaments on Earth, the Outworld master Bo' Rai Cho was secretly training warriors for competition. It is even speculated that it was he who brought the fighting style of Drunken Boxing to Earthrealm. After many years, he finally discovered the Shaolin monk Liu Kang and taught him the martial arts moves he needed to defeat Shang Tsung. Later, with the tournament securely in the hands of the Shaolin, his teachings were no longer needed and he returned to Outworld. Bo' Rai Cho had been unable to compete against Shang Tsung in the Mortal Kombat tournament on Earth. His Outworld birthplace guaranteed that his victory would have been in the name of Shao Kahn. But the conflict this time was not a tournament to prevent an evil emperor from consuming another realm. This time the battle was to save his own realm from the tyranny of two evil sorcerers. Nothing could hold him back from the challenge that lay before him. The wrath of Bo' Rai Cho would be unleashed once again."thumb|250px|right|Bo' Rai Cho's Bio Kard *'Bio Kard': "Kitana has given full command of her allied Outworld army to Bo' Rai Cho. Although his fight against Tarkatan hordes does not go well, he will find inspiration from an unexpected source." *'Deception:' "I have dealt with Tarkatan warriors before. Baraka and his mutant thugs were easy to evade as I entered Shang Tsung's palace to rescue Li Mei. I had arrived not a moment too soon. I snatched her away from the Deadly Alliance and swiftly carried her to safety. An alarm was sounded, and hordes of Tarkatan pursued us across the main bridge. On the other side of the palace bridge, I was met by Earthrealm's thunder god, Raiden, and his band of heroes marching to battle the Deadly Alliance. I bid them a glorious victory, but my primary concern was Li Mei's safety. I have since learned of the disaster that took place at the palace. The Dragon King had indeed returned, as legends foretold. Without our Earthrealm allies, I fear for Outworld's future." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Despite his obese and drunken appearance, Bo' Rai Cho is an extremely skilled combatant. He very often uses his drunken state to his advantage in battle, especially in some of his special moves. He also uses his obesity as an advantage in battle. Bo' Rai Cho can also manipulate seismic events (such as earthquakes), and control the time of vomiting to be used as a trap in battle. Bo' Rai Cho also has a special ability which can make him ricochet or bounce with his belly. He has shown he is a capable general as well. Signature Moves * Puke Puddle: Bo' Rai Cho vomits on the ground, if his opponent stepped on the puddle, he/she would slide and allows a free hit or combo for Bo' Rai Cho. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Monkey Flips: Bo' Rai Cho perform a series of front flips against his opponent. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Belly Bash: Bo' Rai Cho dashes toward his opponent landing belly first crushing the opponent then bounces back. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) * Earthquake: Bo' Rai Cho stomps on the ground by one of his legs and creates a tremor causing the arena to shake. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities * Belly Flop: Bo' Rai Cho backs up a few steps, then runs and jumps onto his opponent belly first, smashing him/her. (MK:DA) * Flaming Fart: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out a torch and lights it on fire. He then turns around and farts into the torch, engulfing his opponent in green colored flames. He concludes the fatality by saying, "That's a stinky one!", or "That was a wet one!". (MK:D) * Fire Breath: Bo' Rai Cho pulls out the torch and lights it on fire. He then takes a swig of his alcohol and blows into the torch, lighting the opponent on fire. (MK:D) Other Finishers * Hara-Kiri: Exploding Fart: Bo' Rai Cho holds in a powerful fart until he explodes. (MK:D) Endings *'Deadly Alliance: (Non-canonical)' "Bo' Rai Cho looked gruff, but beamed inwardly. With their victory over the Deadly Alliance complete, he and Kung Lao had liberated Outworld from its latest threat. Despite the years that had passed since training his last student, his skills had proven useful once more. He was elated, but it would be most inappropriate to express such emotions in front of his newest apprentice. Kung Lao invited his master to return with him to Earthrealm, to teach more warriors at the Wu Shi Academy. The success of his apprentice gave him renewed confidence in his training skills and, for the first time, a clear purpose in life. Bo' Rai Cho offered only token resistance. He accepted the offer because the defenders of Earthrealm could certainly use his help. But more importantly, because Earthrealm's rice wine put Outworld's liquor to shame." *'Deception:' "Onaga seemed invincible. The races of Outworld were in disagreement over how to deal with this threat, and Baraka's hordes were sweeping the land. Bo Rai Cho had almost given up hope when he was visited by the spirit of his greatest student, Liu Kang. Their roles now reversed; Liu Kang gave Bo Rai Cho the inspiration necessary to continue the fight. Bo Rai Cho's soul was invigorated! He met with Outworld's many leaders to forge a temporary truce. Kitana gave him command of what remained of her army, and he led them to battle against Baraka's mutant foot soldiers. The new army of Outworld crushed the Tarkata vermin, and Baraka himself was bested by Bo Rai Cho's attack. The victory inspired the people of Outworld to rise up against the Dragon King." *'Armageddon:' (Non-canonical) "Upon defeating Blaze, Bo' Rai Cho was transported to The Heavens. He stood before me, a humble warrior unsure of his fate in the presence of a god. I had looked into his soul and found that he was a good man and a powerful warrior. Outworld needed a protector, a task for which Bo' Rai Cho had more than proven himself worthy. At my request, the Elder Gods breathed their life force into him, transforming the once humble warrior into a god. Bo' Rai Cho had become Protector of Outworld." Character Relationships *Long time rival of Baraka. *Trained Shujinko when he was younger. *Trained Liu Kang to defeat Shang Tsung before MK. *Trained Kung Lao to defeat Shang Tsung before Deadly Alliance. *Wanted to defeat the Deadly Alliance for the safety of Outworld. *Rescued Li Mei from the Deadly Alliance and after this, he trained her. *Encountered Raiden and his allies while leaving the palace bridge. *Mileena, disguised as Kitana, gave Bo' Rai Cho command of her armies. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. Trivia *Bo' Rai Cho is the first character to be obese. *Bo' Rai Cho is one of two characters to be introduced in Deadly Alliance to have a Deception bio kard, along with Kenshi. *Bo' Rai Cho was created mainly because Ed Boon wanted a character to be basically "slobby" and that Mortal Kombat did not have a teacher, which Bo' Rai Cho's role fills. *Bo' Rai Cho's bio proves that he and Baraka have been archenemies for years and still are. Also, in Baraka's Trading Card, his only foe is Bo' Rai Cho. One of his Deception bios say that he dealt and battled with Tartakan warriors before. *Though most inhabitants of Outworld are evil, Bo' Rai Cho is one of the few people from Outworld who are not evil, along with Li Mei. *According to the Motor Kombat track, Bo' Rai Cho apparently owns a very large brewery. * As unlocked in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Bo' Rai Cho is the marketing icon for a fake drink called Peptic Thunder which causes involuntary vomiting upon consumption. It bears a resemblance to the medication drug, Pepto-Bismol due to its distinctive pink color. *In Spanish, the word "borracho" means "drunk." The name Bo' Rai Cho may be a play on words considering the character's nature. *Bo' Rai Cho is seen in the Armageddon opening scene. He was seen being stabbed by one of the knives Kano threw. Then he used his Puke Puddle move to make Kano and Kobra slip and tumble down the pyramid before he was sent flying by Sheeva. He was on the ground fighting other kombatants while Shang Tsung blasted the kombatants on the pyramid with a fireball. *Bo' Rai Cho himself stated that "Earthrealm's rice wine (sake) put Outworld's liquor to shame", which is one of the reasons why he goes to Earthrealm. *Bo' Rai Cho was already very old when he was teaching Shujinko. After forty-one years of Konquest, Shujinko is old, but Bo' Rai Cho has the same appearance, which means that he is very, very old. *In Deadly Alliance, during gameplay, sometimes when switching fighting styles with Bo' Rai Cho, a fart noise can be heard. It can also be heard when jumping or moving around. *According to Shang Tsung's MK 2011 ending, he knows a technique that can stop Liu Kang. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Bo' Rai Cho was placed at #10 of the worst characters in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. *Conversely Bo’ Rai Cho was #4 on Play Magazines “5 characters we want to see in Mortal Kombat” list. *Bo' Rai Cho can be seen amongst the people in Cyber Sub-Zero's database. es:Bo' Rai Cho ru:Бо'Рай Чо pt:Bo' Rai Cho Category: Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Outworld Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters